


Strawberries and Cinnamon

by Shirimikaze



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camboy, Alternate Universe - Sex Worker, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, there's softness in here too I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirimikaze/pseuds/Shirimikaze
Summary: When Felix softly cups Minho’s cheek with a confident glint in his eye, Minho doesn’t hesitate to lean forward and give Felix a peck on the lips. “Good boy,” Minho whispers against the curve of Felix’s cupid’s bow, only for the two of them to hear.





	Strawberries and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut work!! hope you enjoy!  
> I'm happy I get to feed the minlix tag with this humble contirbution too

Nestled in soft locks of hair, a bunny ears headband stands perched on Minho's head. His toned thighs nicely stretch out the lace top bands of his white stockings. On his knees like this, hands gripping the headboard of his bed, the bunny tail butt plug in his ass is on full display.

He slowly shakes his hips, throwing a mischievous look over his shoulder after a short while. “How do I look? Am I pretty today?” A playful chuckle complements his words.

Minho turns around and sits with his back resting against the headboard. He bends his knees to the sides and spreads his legs to show off the panties he's wearing. The thin fabric does nothing to hide his cock, already hard and flushed after all the stretching needed to get the butt plug in. “A bit cliché, perhaps,” he muses out loud in a smooth low tone.

He raises his hips and hooks his thumbs over the sides of his panties, slowly pulling them down his thighs. “But you don't mind, do you?” His cock springs free, a pretty contrast against the taut skin of his abdomen. He twists to the side to lie down on his back and lifts his legs a bit, slipping the panties off with a self-assured smirk. “You'd get off to anything when I'm the one doing it.”

Tossing the thin piece of fabric aside, Minho brings a hand to his cock and tentatively grips his shaft. “Play with me,” he pleads with half-lidded eyes. He bites on his lower lip when he begins stroking himself with deft flicks of his wrist, running a thumb over the head every now and then. His movements gradually pick up speed, accompanied by drawn out moans.

He stops when precum stars dribbling onto his fingers, light gasps filling the air. After a moment, he rolls onto his stomach, arching his back and slightly raising his ass to show off the bunny tail again. “Shame,” he says with a pout when he reaches back to pull the butt plug out, “I felt cute with it.” Minho stretches out his arm to reach the night stand by his bed and places the toy on top, then opens the single drawer. “But I have something even better.”

His hand looks even smaller now that it's wrapped around a long glass dildo with a heart-shaped end. He keeps rummaging the drawer until he fishes out a bottle of lube. After coating the entire length of the dildo in an appropriate layer of liquid, he turns over to lie on his side and reaches back to tease his hole with the tip of the toy.

A low groan resounds in the room when he pushes only the first few centimeters in. With shallow thrusts, he gets the whole dildo in bit by bit, moaning at the way the curves along the length feel inside him.

  
  


Back settled against the wall, Felix is sitting on his bed. The only source of light in the room at this hour is the laptop perched on his knees. Even despite being alone in the flat at the moment, he has his earphones plugged in, greedy to properly take in all of the sounds coming from the livestream he has settled his attention on.

Cam shows aren't his usual poison of choice, so he's not certain if he should be impressed or embarrassed by how quickly this manages to get him off. He has his sweatpants and boxers pulled down just enough to make it possible for him to tend to his hard-on with clumsy strokes. His eyes are fixated on the way Minho's flushed cock twitches between his legs, the way precum trickles down the back of his thigh, the way the glass dildo sinks into him so effortlessly despite the girth.

A particularly loud groan from Minho manages to tip Felix over the edge. He shuts his eyes when he feels that familiar heat coil inside him. Cum sticks to his fingers and languidly runs down his length after a few last rushed strokes and a deep, shaky exhale.

Following several more pretty moans, Minho's movements stutter and lose their rhythm. He bucks his hips when thick white trickles spill from his cock. Minho's thighs involuntarily flex while he rides out his orgasm and stretch the top bands of his stockings even more. His puckered hole clenches around nothing once he pulls the dildo out.

The chat next to the live stream is running at dizzying speed with comment after comment worshipping Minho. The viewers tip generously for the show and lather him with words of adoration. Still gasping heavily, Minho lies on his back, a stray droplet of sweat rolling down his temple. The angle flatters the sharpness of his features and makes his side profile look gorgeous.

Minho shifts his head to look directly into the webcam and throw a satisfied smile at his audience.

Felix feels his breath hitch.

When the unpleasant feeling of cum drying up on his skin catches up to him, Felix pulls out his earphones and sets his laptop aside. He saunters all the way to the bathroom to clean himself up when nothing near his bed seems fitting enough for the job. Once he returns and settles back into his previous cross-legged position, he looks at the stream to see Minho lying on his stomach, chin propped on his hands as he simply talks to the viewers.

He seems so comfortable rambling to a camera. Flirty banter comes naturally to him while he looks through the comments and pokes fun at some of his apparent regulars. His sharp tongue is a trait Felix is well-acquainted with. It’s endearing how aspects of his on-cam persona don’t stray from the image of Minho that Felix has been piecing together in his mind throughout the years. Light laughter makes his eyes crinkle every now and then, and Felix can't help but smile at the view.

  
  
  
  
  


 

Minho’s annoying cackles mingle with the sounds of the video game running on the large living room TV when he sees the final score boasting his victory.

Felix makes sure to roll his eyes with enough exaggeration to get the point across. “You’re not allowed to be so smug while on my couch,” he grumbles, placing his controller on the coffee table in front.

“Hey, you get a gold star for persistence.” Minho’s sitting so close next to Felix that the sheer energy of his shit-eating grin is almost palpable. Dropping the controller on the couch armrest, he stretches his arms overhead with the lazy self-satisfaction of a cat. “You keep asking me to play Mario Kart with you even though you know I’ll destroy you every time. I would’ve been too petty for that if I were you.”

Arms crossed over his chest, Felix turns away from Minho in a vain attempt at hiding the amused pout twisting his lips. “I really want to just throw you out of the window sometimes.”

“A few more months of hitting the gym and you might just manage,” Minho humours him. He presses himself to Felix and wraps his arms around him in a back hug, teasingly squishing his biceps. Felix attempts to escape the grasp with a few weak wiggles and displeased whines, but Minho withstands all efforts with enviable stubbornness and remains latched onto him.

When he quits struggling with a defeated sigh, Felix feels light laughter tickle the skin at the nape of his neck. Faint goosebumps rise where the breath caressed him. A thought suddenly reemerges at the forefront of his mind.

While Minho’s arms are still wrapped around him, Felix gently places his hands atop Minho’s. “I watched your live stream last night.”

The seconds until Minho speaks up feel longer than they should. “And?” he asks with a tilt of his head. “What did you think?”

The gulp that runs down Felix’s throat sounds uncomfortably loud to his own ears. “You’re good at what you do.” The warmth of Minho’s hold seeps into him. Memories of the previous night flicker in his head. His gaze lowers to some nondescript spot on the couch upholstery. “Really fucking good.”

Felix feels another tiny puff of air hit his skin and hears the light amusement attached to it. “Careful, don’t inflate my ego too much. You’ll be the one dealing with it afterwards.” Minho presses his cheek on Felix’s shoulder, eyes focused on him, silently prompting him to carry on.

“I thought about what you asked me.” Felix’s fingers absentmindedly trace shapeless patterns along Minho’s skin. “This will probably sound weird, but…” The right words just don’t want to calmly settle on his tongue. He closes his eyes, flustered. “God, I don’t know how to say this.”

“Can’t be weirder than what I want from you,” Minho encourages. “Go on.”

Felix shifts in Minho’s embrace so that they can sit face to face on the couch. “Can I kiss you?” The fact that the words don’t come out shaky gives him just the courage he needs. “I feel like that’ll help me decide properly."

Minho’s eyes look so deep at such proximity. He regards Felix with care and attention, not an ounce of the earlier teasing playing on his expression, and that alone is enough to put Felix at ease. A warm smile tugs at a corner of Minho's mouth when he says, “Of course.”

Felix’s eyes drop to the curves of Minho’s lips. The pretty shade of pink leaves place for nothing else on his mind. He only realises how dry his throat feels after another drawn out gulp. Minho stays still, giving Felix all the space and time he needs.

Placing a hand on Minho’s knee, Felix leans in slowly. He pauses when his lips are a breath apart from Minho’s. Beneath heavy eyelashes and half-closed lids, the two look at each other for no longer than a second before closing their eyes and making that last bit of distance vanish.

Minho’s lips feel so soft, Felix can’t help but cup Minho’s cheeks in his hands and tilt his head to the side, pressing himself even closer. He all but melts into the touch when he feels one of Minho’s hands settle on the crook of his shoulder and the other find rest on his waist. The feeling of Minho's lips moving against his makes butterfly wings tickle Felix on the inside.

They break the kiss to catch their breath, faces never pulling too far apart. Minho's lips are tinted a deeper and even more distracting shade of pink. Lungs hungrily seek for air in deep inhales and Felix throws Minho another half-lidded look. "Why me?" he asks quietly.

"Because I trust you." The hand on Felix's shoulder gently slides to the nape of his neck and Minho cards his fingers through Felix's hair. "I just feel more comfortable with you than I do with anybody else. Would've felt wrong not to ask you first." Minho presses their foreheads together, looking Felix in the eyes as he speaks. "I would never do anything you're uncomfortable with."

A faint shudder cascades down Felix's back from where Minho is playing with his hair. All the gentle ministrations like this make a pleasant warmth pool inside Felix. He can only imagine what that touch could do to him if Minho really sets his mind to it.

"Alright," Felix says, still sounding a tad breathless. "I'll join you next weekend."

Felix catches the way Minho's eyes widen before he lunges forward for a tight hug. "You're the best," he says into Felix's shoulder. The tinge of elated disbelief to his words tugs on Felix's heartstrings, enough to make him plant a soft little kiss on Minho's cheek before leaning into the embrace.

  
  
  
  
  


 

The first thing Felix notices when he walks into Minho's room is the camera placed on a tripod by the bed and the mic positioned close to it right out of frame, Minho's laptop settled on a small nightstand not too far. He has known about Minho's camboy métier for quite a while, but seeing the setup in person really puts into perspective the amount of effort that truly goes into it.

Minho is hunched over his laptop, concentrated on adjusting the audio settings. "This one will be pre-recorded, so we can stop at any point if you don't feel like you can go through with this," he explains while fiddling with the sound levels.

The mindfulness makes Felix's lips curl in a tiny appreciative smile. He plops onto Minho’s bed, eyeing the room while waiting for Minho to wrap up preparations. Distractedly running his hand over the bedsheets, the softness makes an immediate impression. "Can't believe you invest more in bedsheets than you ever did in textbooks," Felix remarks.

"I'm not taking this from someone who splurges on an overly sweet overpriced latte every morning," Minho shoots back. He moves over to the camera to check the angle one last time and turns to Felix to say, "Whenever you're ready."

Felix’s nerves aren’t rattling unpleasantly, but when he touches the pulse point on his wrist, he does feel his heart speeding up. He nods at Minho, prompting him to turn the camera on.

Minho is leaning forward in such a way that only the mischievous curl of his lips is in the frame when he says, “We have a special guest today.” He moves away to the side so the camera can catch Felix gingerly sitting on the bed, hands folded in his lap. Minho lets out a small chuckle when he sees Felix gives a small wave on the flip screen. “You’ve been good to me, so good,” he tells the audience, tone dipping low at the praise. “As a little token of gratitude I decided to try something a bit different this time.”

The excitement rumbling beneath Felix’s skin spikes up when Minho turns back to face him. Minho calmly sits on the bed and scoots closer to Felix. In the forefront of his mind is only the feeling of Minho’s hand settling high on his upper thigh and giving him a long, deliberate squeeze. Felix gradually relaxes beneath his touch, yet Minho still looks him in the eyes before moving further, tentative and questioning.

When Felix softly cups Minho’s cheek with a confident glint in his eye, Minho doesn’t hesitate to lean forward and give Felix a peck on the lips. “Good boy,” Minho whispers against the curve of Felix’s cupid’s bow, only for the two of them to hear. He wastes no time in diving for another kiss, much rougher and craving this time, lightly biting Felix’s full upper lip while his hands impatiently tug the hem of Felix’s shirt upwards.

Felix is quick to oblige. He keeps giving Minho sloppy kisses while clumsily pulling his shirt off, constantly chasing the flavour of cinnamon gum lingering on Minho’s tongue. When Felix carelessly tosses his shirt aside, Minho barely even waits for the sound of fabric hitting the floor before beginning to suck a hickey into the curve of Felix’s shoulder.

While Minho works on the buttons of Felix’s jeans, Felix tries lifting Minho’s shirt with a breathy whine, making sure to slowly drag his fingers up Minho’s abdomen along the way. With a hand on Felix’s sternum, Minho pushes Felix back until he lies flat on the bed. Felix watches Minho shoot him a devilish smile before turning to the camera and indulging the viewers with a sultry lip bite. He makes a great show of taking his shirt off at a maddeningly languid pace so that the curve of his waist and the subtle lines of his pecs get every bit of attention he wants them to.

Minho teases, trailing his fingers along the hem of his pants, coyness never leaving the edge of his lips. Felix imagines that anyone who will watch the video will be just as captivated as he is. At first Minho only reveals the jut of one of his hip bones, then gradually pulls everything down, his half-hard cock lightly bobbing when the fabric slides off it.

After kicking his pants off entirely and abandoning them on the floor without the earlier grace, he turns back to Felix and leans forward to rid him of his last remaining articles of clothing. Minho plants a chaste little kiss on Felix’s happy trail before tugging his jeans and underwear off with a certain flattering eagerness. A pretty pink blush spills down Felix’s cheeks when he throws a glance at the camera on the side, the thought of how he might look at the moment setting his sense ablaze.

Minho prompts Felix to spread his legs before dipping forward to press wet open-mouthed kisses on the warm skin of Felix’s inner thighs. On his knees like that, Minho arches his back in a way he knows will make his ass look best in the given angle. His bangs lightly tickle Felix while his lips lead him higher and higher up Felix’s thighs.

Felix lets out a loud, needy gasp when he feels Minho’s tongue on the shaft of his cock, slowly licking his way to the head. Minho keeps eye contact while planting another one of his tiny kisses on the tip and Felix can feel arousal fog his mind with burning intensity. Felix runs his fingers through Minho’s hair and lightly grips the locks when Minho carries on up his abdomen, alternating long licks and sloppy presses of his lips. He knows Minho can feel the way his muscles twitch with every sharp inhale. 

A low moan escapes Felix once he feels Minho's tongue flick one of his nipples. The deep sounds of pleasure prompt Minho to languidly play with the other with his fingers. Felix tugs on Minho’s hair a bit harder at that and promptly senses lips curling into a complacent smile that brushes over his skin.

After what feels like a lifetime of teasing, Minho finally moves up to reward Felix for the patience with a long, smouldering kiss. Felix responds eagerly, weaving his arms around Minho’s neck and wrapping his legs around Minho’s waist. He revels in the way Minho’s tongue feels against his own, warm and soft, definitely just as keen.

Minho firmly squeezes the back of Felix’s thigh with one hand and slips the other beneath Felix’s back, cradling him close, flushed skin pressing together until it feels as though they will melt into one another. Minho pulls Felix along as he sits upright so that Felix can straddle his hips, their lips never parting. Their makeout devolves into a hot rhythmless mess—an intoxicating kind of chaos. 

Minho finally breaks the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips, and chuckles a little when Felix tries to lean in again. “Patience, sweetheart,” he chastises in velvety a soft tone, letting go of Felix’s thigh to land a loud smack on his ass instead, relishing in the way Felix grinds his hips in response. Minho reaches back to grab that bottle of lube he left at the edge of the bed, flicking the cap open with a thumb.

Felix follows every movement of Minho’s hands with his eyes. Vague wisps of nervousness coalesce with the impatience burning inside him when he sees Minho squeeze out generous amounts of the liquid onto his fingers. Minho presses his forehead to Felix’s and quietly says, “This might sting a bit.”

Even though Felix tries to prepare himself mentally when Minho’s arms reach around his waist and behind his back, he still lets out a tiny hiss when he feels the index finger coated in lube trail along his rim. When Minho finally begins slowly pushing inside, he kisses along Felix’s jawline in an attempt to distract him from the dull discomfort. Felix tugs on the locks of hair at the nape of Minho’s neck with one hand and digs his nails into Minho’s shoulder with the other.

Minho shifts the two of them so that the camera can nicely catch the way he plunges a second finger inside Felix, the way Felix softly writhes in his arms. Warm puffs of breath caress his skin after every deep moan Felix lets out. After the third finger, Felix can't get enough of the delicious burn the stretch gives him and begins rocking his hips with a gorgeous kind of desperation to his movements, fucking himself back on Minho's hand without a care about how he might seem. His moans get obscenely loud in volume when Minho crooks and scissors his fingers inside him, the pleasure making Felix tilt his head back and bare the side of his neck, the bedroom light hitting all the freckles on the crook of his shoulder.

Minho chuckles from where he's sucking on Felix's collarbone when he finally pulls his fingers out and receives a petulant little whine in reply. Felix’s responsiveness to every touch of his makes his cock twitch. His breath hitches when he lifts his head and takes a good look at Felix, in awe at how fucked out he looks already. The sheen of spit covering Felix's parted lips gives them a dark hue and the lust pooling in his half-lidded gaze is a silent plea for more.

Minho distractedly strokes Felix’s hip bone with a thumb as he says, “I want you on all fours on the bed. And promise me not to touch yourself unless I say you can.”

Felix obediently climbs off Minho's lap and settles on his elbows and knees as he was told to. From this position he can't see what Minho's doing; having to rely on sound and imagination alone turns him on even more. He hears Minho get off the bed and pad to the night stand, opening and closing the top drawer before returning without further ado.

Between his shoulder blades, Felix feels a smooth material touch his skin, perhaps plastic or silicone, and a shiver runs over him when he realises it’s a _dildo_. Minho begins dragging the tip of the toy down his spine, unhurried, and Felix loses his mind a bit more after each centimeter.

Felix closes his eyes and lets out a shaky exhale when the tip finally reaches his rim. He feels Minho pour a bit more lube over his entrance before gently pushing in. The way the toy fills Felix up makes his fingers dig into the bedsheets, his mouth hanging open in a silent groan. 

The dildo reaches deeper than Minho’s fingers could. The way the artificial veins along its shaft stretch him out makes him arch his back and push his hips back to chase the pleasure, but Minho places his free hand on Felix’s ass and firmly holds him in place.

Minho is relentless from the start, thrusting the dildo in and out quickly . Felix buries his face in the sheets to muffle the way his moans become progressively higher in pitch, his blush almost strawberry red from embarrassment. Minho shows his disapproval at the fact that Felix is trying to silence himself by drastically slowing the tempo, almost bringing the thrusts to a halt, and tightening his grip on Felix’s ass enough to leave prints on the tan skin. The sharp change makes his thighs tremble, drops of precum dripping onto the bed. Felix concedes, turning his neck so that only one of his cheeks is pressed into the mattress, and a drawn out whine pours out of his lips, all but begging Minho to go on.

Felix almost fears crying when Minho pulls the dildo out entirely. He’s impossibly hard, cock throbbing in need of attention, and the arousal surging through him like an electric current seems entirely capable of reducing him to tears of frustration at the moment.

The restlessness ebbs away when Minho positions the tip of his cock at Felix’s entrance, smoothly burying himself into Felix as deep as he can go. He lets out a low groan at the warmth enveloping him. The fact that he’s fully hard without having touched himself makes a smug kind of delight burst inside Felix.

Minho leans forward just enough to wrap an arm around Felix's waist and pull him as close as possible, Felix's back now pressed firmly against Minho's chest. He props his chin on the crook of Felix's neck and slowly begins rocking his hips back and forth. The tightness around his cock draws out a series of small, breathy moans. It doesn't take him long at all to pick up the pace and ruthlessly fuck into Felix, his groans getting deeper as well. The fingers gripping Felix's hip are sure to make a pretty bruise bloom there. The loud sounds of skin slapping against skin are nothing short of filthy.

All of Felix's senses are fixated on the way Minho feels inside him, not too thick, long enough to hit all the spots that count. Felix's eyes flutter when he rolls his head back in pleasure, leaning it on Minho's shoulder. He places his hands atop Minho's own and indulges in the way Minho occasionally bites and sucks on his neck. His self-restraint is long gone, no desire left at all to keep quiet when Minho snaps his hips at the perfect angle to make him see stars.

Felix's gasps become ragged and his grip on Minho's hands tightens sharply. Intoxicating warmth swirls inside him and makes his muscles tense. “I-I’m, I’m gonna–” is all he can stammer in between moans.

Minho slows his pace just to lean closer to Felix’s ear and whisper, “Go on then. Come for me,” before harshly thrusting in again.

With a particularly high-pitched cry, thick spurts of cum shoot out from Felix’s cock, eyes closed and lips parted while his orgasm runs through his body. He goes limp in Minho's arms while panting heavily. Minho slowly pulls out and wraps both arms around Felix's waist, peppering sweet kisses over his shoulder until he catches his breath.

Felix is acutely aware of Minho's wet, hard cock still pressing into the curve of his ass. He shimmies out of the embrace when his limbs stop feeling like jelly, turns around to face Minho, and wraps his fingers around Minho’s slick shaft. Felix dips low to lightly run the tip of his tongue over the slit. He tries pulling one of Minho's tricks and looks up to keep eye contact while wrapping his lips around the head, gaze as innocuous as possible, lube from Minho’s cock trickling from the corners of his mouth. The liquid’s heavy flavour is far from pleasant, but the thought of making Minho come like this is more than enough of an incentive to bear with it. He's met by the view of Minho's pupils blown wide in surprise, jaw slack, peering at Felix as if enchanted.

Minho's breath quickens and he lightly tugs on Felix's hair as a warning. Felix pulls off, but keeps his mouth open, quickly stroking with his hand until sticky white cum spurts onto his tongue and lips, some dribbling down his chin to his Adam's apple.

So wonderfully ruined, Felix sweetly smiles up at Minho.

Fascination keeps shimmering in Minho's eyes when his lips curl up into a lazy, satisfied smile of his own. He slips off the bed to go to the camera again, donning a more playful expression for his audience. Minho bids his viewers goodbye with a cute lilt to his words before switching it off, hoping they won't mind that he doesn't feel like adding some saccharine chatter as usual. When he turns around, he stops in his tracks to watch Felix nonchalantly sucking cum off his fingers.

Felix only offers a sly little smirk when he catches Minho staring. When he manages to wipe the last bits of cum off his skin, he curls up on the bed with a tired sigh.

“Nope, not gonna happen,” Minho chastises, hands crossed over his chest. “Get up. Let's go shower.”

Felix simply snuggles deeper into the sheets. “Don't wanna move,” he complains.

Minho isn't wooed. He grabs Felix by the wrists and tugs until Felix heaves himself off the mattress with a grouchy murmur or two. Instead of immediately getting dragged in the direction of the bathroom, however, Felix gets pulled into a hug. His eyes widen, sleepy haze dispelled, when he feels Minho's arms weave themselves around his waist.

“Thank you,” Minho whispers into his skin.

That manages to draw a warm laugh from Felix. “What do you have to thank me for?” He fondly nuzzles the crook of Minho's neck as he says, “Of course I’d do anything for you.” After letting the hug last for a while longer, he catches Minho by the hand, fingers entwined while the two make their way to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> a toast to my wonderful beta for helping me out lots with this, mwah


End file.
